You'll Need It
by Hakura0
Summary: Kagura and Kanna discuss what to do with the Shikon no Tama after Naraku is dead. They end up having an encounter of the hanyou variety, and how did Sesshoumaru end up in this?


(I don't own Inu-Yasha, or any other characters used here.)  
  
This fic is an entrant in the "InuYasha_Fanfic" Challenge. InuYasha_Fanfic is an LJ (livejournal) community. Check it out!  
  
Title: You'll Need It Genre: General All Pairings Represented: None Rating: PG Summary: Kagura and Kanna discuss what to do with the Shikon no Tama after Naraku is dead. They end up having an encounter of the hanyou variety, and how did Sesshoumaru end up in this?  
  
x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Naraku is dead. He's actually dead!' That was the only thing on Kagura's mind as she walked automatically through the now abandoned lair. She had her freedom now at last. The question now though, was a whole different story.  
  
"What now?" the wind demon asked herself out loud, a hint of surprise in her voice. Her pace faltering slightly then coming to a standstill. She was almost at the last doorway she had to pass through to be rid of this wretched place forever. Silently she stood there thinking, wondering what there was to do now.  
  
Before she had time to brood on this long however, a small figure appeared in the door. Shaking her head vigorously to clear her mind she looked down at the white form in the doorway.  
  
"Kanna..." she said, a slight tone of surprise in her voice "what the hell are you doing here?" Not directly answering the question the pale girl spoke.  
  
"Look." She said, as monotone and emotionless as ever as her small hands guided the mirror up so it was pointing at the taller girls face. It's face clouded over slightly before becoming an inky black shade. Slowly details formed in the darkness of the mirror, and what seemed to be the inside of a cave appeared.  
  
The scene shifted slightly to the right, and a pale pink glow became visible from beneath a small rock. Just as it dawned to Kagura what the glow must be, the mirror resumed it's normal qualities, leaving Kagura's mind racing.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama?" she asked the small girl in a shocked tone. "But wouldn't they have taken it when they killed Naraku? He always had that thing with him didn't they?" Kanna shook her head to the younger demon's rambling.  
  
"Not then," she said in her silent voice. "Before the battle he knew was coming he ordered me to take the jewel and stay out of the battle, and far from it. He said that if he died I was to use it to revive him, much as he had done numerous times." Kagura digested this information a bit before responding.  
  
"Then why are you here? You know they fought far from here, and it's not as if I'd fetch whatever remnants of him are left once they were through with him." She asked in a slightly harsh voice. But she was curious now. Kanna gave her the smallest of smiles.  
  
"Neither of us wishes him revived. So the question now is this: what do we do with the piece of the jewel?" The simplicity of the question almost left Kagura speechless.  
  
"But, why are you asking me? Don't you want the thing for yourself? You saw how much power it has already. I'd think you would have already done something with it that was more then stuffing it under a rock." Even at these question however, Kanna simply shook her head again.  
  
"It is not only mine to determine the fate of." Her whisper of a voice said simply.  
  
"So you're saying it's mine?" Kagura asked, trying to make the logic out of her elder sister's statement.  
  
"Neither or ours alone. We should decide together what to do with it. Keep it ourselves, give it to the ones who sought it most, or destroy it."  
  
"The ones who sought it most, the mutt, the monk, the demon slayer and the makeshift miko and the fox? Why should we give it to them? They're are enemies! Aren't they?" Kagura asked, shocked. Kanna once again replied quietly.  
  
"Not anymore. The qualms you had with them were by the orders of the now dead Naraku were they not? As to the 'why' of giving it to them ponder this. Did they not set you us free from him, did they not kill him? They granted your greatest wish in doing so, or I thought in any case. After this do you still ask why giving them the jewel which they wanted most is not an equal payment? Is it not the appropriate way to show gratitude?"  
  
Her quiet voice continued, shocking Kagura once again. "The partial jewel is large enough, and near enough that once they take their time to recuperate the miko will find it with little trouble. It is simply the matter of time in your decision." After hearing this speech Kagura tried hard to ignore the logic.  
  
"So you're saying the choices are let them find it on their own, get it and deliver it to them, in which they'll probably think it a trick and kill us, or take it for ourselves?" she asked, her voice now slightly bemused. She was asking herself which would be the best to do.  
  
The answer should be obvious but for some irritating reason she simply could not decide which. Cursing herself silently she began to stare at Kanna's mirror, as if ordering the thing to give her the answer.  
  
As if in reply to her staring the mirror's surface shifted once again, this time coming to a stop at a scene of Inu-Yasha and the rest of the group. They'd licked their wounds already, and were preparing to move on.  
  
The thing that made Kagura smirk however, was the fact that they had barely just seemed to notice that the jewel was not there. It's absence seemed to stir the group as they started looking around hurriedly for it, and after a minute or so of scrambling had listened to Kagome and were now headed in what would seem to be the jewel's direction.  
  
Once again the scene in the mirror faded. This seemed to set something off in Kagura's mind, as she then made her decision.  
  
"Nothing's going to stop them from getting that thing, is it? We might as well use it as a peace offering rather then getting killed for it or having them find it laying around." She plucked a feather from the hair, still looking at Kanna.  
  
"Either lead the way or tell me what direction that cave's in." Kagura said, almost with a laugh in her tone. Then, with the simple point of a finger from Kanna, the two were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About a half an hour later the Inu-Yasha tachi stopped their march towards what had just minutes ago been the resting place of the Shikon no Tama, surprised by something they had thought they'd never see again.  
  
Kagura's feather; flying toward them with both of the surviving detachments on it. Before they had time to think their instinct had kicked in, and they were in their defensive, or offensive positions.  
  
To this reaction the kaze youkai simply smirked, then landed the feather. 'This group really is a bunch of raw nerves isn't it?' she thought to herself with a smile. This entrance no doubt getting some looks of mild curiosity from at least part of the group. Kanna was once again remaining silent.  
  
"Well, this isn't quite I had the welcome I had in mind considering my business here today." Kagura said with a laugh, confusing the group even further. "I would've expected you to be at least a little more gracious then this." She finished, pointing her pointer and middle finger into the sky, the two clawed fingers holding the jewel.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't seem to notice the jewel, though the rest of them did. He was to busy growling at the two 'intruders' and wondering why he had to deal with them too today. After a tap on the shoulder by Kagome however, and a point in the right direction, his mind locked onto it.  
  
"Hand over the jewel now wench!" Inu-Yasha said, unsheathing Tetsusaiga as a threat. Kagura simply looked on boredly.  
  
"But you didn't say please? We do have to mind out manners you know, puppy." she said with a small smile. She was egging him on, she knew that but still. It was fun.  
  
"Besides, you wouldn't dare try your little Kaze no Kizu now would you? It might break your precious jewel back into pieces." she added. She wasn't even really thinking about Kanna standing beside her with her mirror as a last result back-up anyway.  
  
The rest of the other group seemed to look on a bit nervously. From their perspective there wasn't really anything they could do.  
  
The mirror would fend off Hiraikotsu or the Kaze no Kizu as it had before, and Kagome didn't want to risk an arrow in case it broke the jewel again. Miroku couldn't really do anything at the moment either, and even if he still had his Kazaana he couldn't do anything without risking sucking up the shards.  
  
At their momentary silence Kanna stepped up a small bit, as if to say something but was cut off. Because at that point in time something happened that just made Inu-Yasha's day. His half-brother decided to show up.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't make any sort of ruckus when he arrived, besides the silent impact he made upon them all with his sudden appearance. He just stood on the sidelines quietly, as if having decided he'd wait his turn with the hanyou. He barely gave the jewel in Kagura's hand a glance.  
  
Kagome let out a small sigh as she saw Inu-Yasha looking back and forth from Sesshoumaru, to the two female youkai. She glanced over her shoulder hesitantly, as if expecting to see Kouga appear. But apparently the world had decided to be at least a little lenient on the hanyou today.  
  
After a bit of his looking between the two newcomers, Inu-Yasha decided to attempt to figure out what Sesshoumaru was doing there. But his attempts to lock eyes with the inu-youkai proved unsuccessful as Sesshoumaru simply stared over the top of his head.  
  
Deciding that the taunting would be much less fun with Sesshoumaru standing by, Kagura simply turned to leave.  
  
"Come on Kanna." she said simply, starting to walk a bit before pulling out a feather. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Kanna was coming, she received a slightly questioning expression.  
  
"Fine..." Kagura muttered, then smirked at an idea. She was still holding the jewel between her fingers and in one fluid moment she tossed it over her shoulder toward a very confused hanyou.  
  
"Here. If he's here for the reason I think he is-you'll need it." she said simply, nodding her head in the direction of Sesshoumaru as she spoke.  
  
Kanna simply smiled. 


End file.
